


This Place Is Totally Haunted, Isn't It?

by Dylangasmsforusall (En_Kelleher)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions of love, Idk what else to tag Im sorry, Isaac is a cutie pie, M/M, Magic!Stiles, These idiots are pining after each other, This is very Scooby Doo-Esque, Ya'll I was drunk when I wrote this, and then they confess after injury, be kind to me, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Kelleher/pseuds/Dylangasmsforusall
Summary: “Maybe because you just mentioned that you were going to a haunted house??” Scott asked, excitement slowly crawling into his brown eyes.“Woah, I didn’t say I was accepting the offer to check out her haunted house, did I?”“Did you really have to say you’d do it? You’re gonna do it.” Erica told him with a shrug
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	This Place Is Totally Haunted, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, I wrote this when I was drunk last year at some point, then just found it again while on Quarantine. And then my lovely friend on Tumblr, Dylinski, wanted to read it, so here you go. Be nice to me, I was drunkkkkk! Thanks for reading and comment if you like it!

“So, the sweet little old lady on sycamore street came into the shop today and said that her house was haunted and wanted to know if I could help.” Stiles announced as he walked into the loft for Pack Night.

Everyone looked up from the multiple things they were doing to stare at him with varying degrees of ‘what’ expressions. From Derek’s quirked eyebrow, to Scott’s confused head-cocked open-mouthed look. Stiles snorted a little bit, bypassing Isaac with a hand through his curls and a soft ‘hey pup’. 

“Why do you all look like I just announced that I was running off with Peter to get married and procreate a bunch of puppies?” Stiles asked, flopping on the couch between Derek and Erica with a little sigh of relief from being off his feet.

“Maybe because you just mentioned that you were going to a haunted house??” Scott asked, excitement slowly crawling into his brown eyes.

“Woah, I didn’t say I was accepting the offer to check out her haunted house, did I?”

“Did you really have to say you’d do it? You’re gonna do it.” Erica told him with a shrug, pulling a strand of hair that was part of his permanent cowlick.

“ow! Hey, no- well, okay, I totally am gonna go check out her haunted house because she’s a sweet old lady and what if it _is_ haunted and I can help her sleep a little easier at night?” Stiles shifted away from Erica and leaned more heavily into Derek’s side, who just moved his arm to rest it along the back of the couch so that Stiles could move into the space created at his side. 

“Stiles, you’re really gonna go to a haunted house?” Isaac asked, leaning forward a little and setting the Xbox controller down so that Stiles had all his attention. He was the cutest, Stiles swore.

“Um...Yes?” Stiles mumbled, looking down at his fingers, where he picked at the skin along his thumb nail.

“And let me guess, you completely planned to do this all on your own?” Derek asked, speaking for the first time since Stiles got to the loft.

Stiles shifted a little and looked at him from where he was sort of accidentally tucked into Derek’s side. “Well… none of you would really be interested in checking out a maybe-haunted house, right? I’ll just go in, tell her its old and prolly a draft from the windows or some shit and it’ll be done, right?”

Derek snorted lightly, shaking his head. The conversation died down when the pizza that had been ordered for dinner arrived and everyone dove in like animals as they started a movie.

+++++++++

Stiles went to the haunted house, because of fucking course he did. He didn’t take any of the pack with him, sure that it was just an old house creepin’ an old lady out. But godDAMMIT it wasn’t just an old house creepin’ an old lady out! There was _something_ living in the goddamn attic and Stiles was pretty sure that it wanted to eat him for dinner at this point. Maybe dessert- his ass was sweet, as it were.

He was trying to get his bearings a little bit and was out by his car going through his go-bag of magical supplies when he turned around to head back inside and almost pissed himself on the spot. He let out an inhuman-probably- scream and slung his bag out on reflex.

The bag stopped moving mid-swing and Stiles was greeted by the completely unamused eyes of one Derek Hale staring at him, eyebrows in full disapproval mode. 

“Fucking SHIT, Derek, you scared the bejesus out of me!” Stiles sort of whined out, wondering if he actually had full control of his bladder enough to move and smack Derek for real instead of Derek catching his bag before it could connect.

“Why—” Derek huffed out an annoyed sigh. “Stiles. You decided to come to the house that was assumed haunted by yourself and—”

“Oh! There’s no assumed about it, the place definitely has something goingon and I totally think whatever’s in there- I don’t think it’s a spirit because I’m like 80 percent positive I heard actual growls and claws here- Its totally not haunted…” Stiles trailed off at the look Derek was giving him. “Come on! I didn’t think it was a forreal case, why would I bring any muscle for something that wasn’t really haunted?”

“But clearly you were wrong and backup is never a bad thing, Stiles!”

“I can totally handle this myself, Der, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m all magical and shit.” Stiles told him with a flippant little wave while finally pulling his magical supplies from Derek’s hand and heading back towards the front door of the house.

“You can han- Stiles!” Derek sort of hissed, turning and following him. “What will your father say when you get yourself eaten??”

“Saw it comin’?” Stiles commented without even having to think about it as he waited for Derek to get inside before closing the front door. It’s not like he thought Derek was really gonna leave now that he knew the place had an actual baddie in it. He’d never leave Stiles to handle it on his own. Which was so hot but Stiles tried not to think about that too much. It caused chemosignals and he didn’t entirely need the werewolf to pick up on his blatant crush. Stiles didn’t need that sort of rejection in his life, okay.

He moved into the dining room, setting his bag on the table and starting to pull some supplies out of it. Purification things, protection satchel ingredients, and other stuff. Stiles fully intended to Ward this sweet little old lady’s house after this beastie was dispatched so that she wouldn’t have any more problems. 

“Stiles, seriously-“ Derek finally moved over to him. Stiles assumed that he’d called in the cavalry because there was definitely something for the pack to handle here. Stiles sighed, continuing to pull out his supplies.

“What?” He asked in a slightly defeated tone. He was well aware that the majority of the pack still thought of him as the lowly human of he pack, the thing to be protected. But it had been years since Stiles was defenseless. If he ever was. He’d realized his spark and gotten the right training and now had magic at his disposal. He could handle one baddie by himself.

“This is dangerous, are you sure about this-“

“Derek.” Stiles’s tone was a little cutting, and he let out a breath to soften it, “Der, it’s been a long time since danger has put me off from helping people.” If it ever had, lets be real here.

“I’m fully aware that you’re capable and a little selfless when danger to your person is involved, Stiles. I’m well equipped to deal with your tendencies to get into some sort of trouble. But alone?”

“Well, it’s just a haunted house, right?” Stiles scoff, picking up one of the satchels he’d made and moving to carry it up to the attic. He’d start flushing the thing out of wherever it was hiding. “Besides, don’t even act like you haven’t already called in the cavalry.” Stiles mumbled, listening to Derek trailing behind him.

“That’s not the point- I know you’re a capable person, Stiles, but as soon as this got more dangerous you should have told us.” Derek told him, sounding a little put upon.

“Der, it’s not that big of a deal,” Stiles opened the attic door and promptly stopped in his tracks. Derek actually bumped into his back from the sudden stop. “Actually, it’s a really big deal.” Stiles whispered, looking up at looming 8 ft shadowy creature that was currently standing in the wide open space of the attic.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice held some warning, soft and right by Stiles’s ear.

“Yeah... that’s… Go!” Stiles turned and pulled the door closed as the creature turned and let out a noise that rumbled the entire house. 

He and Derek ran down the stairs as fast as possible. Stiles had his fingers curled in the shirt at Derek’s shoulder blades as they moved, and could hear the wood splintering from the attic door as the creature moved after them.

“Go go go!” Stiles rushed out, moving along behind Derek as he turned and opened the first door that he saw, moving the two of them into it. 

Stiles was a little alarmed to be pitched into complete darkness and feel his chest up against Derek’s back as he was forced to stop moving. “A closet?!” Stiles hissed as Derek turned around abruptly and pressed his palm against Stiles’s mouth firmly. His eyes were glowing crimson in the darkness.

And now was not the time to pop a boner. Absolutely not—the eyes did it for him okay, he couldn’t help it. Shut up.

Oh god, they were gonna die in a closet in an old lady’s house! Stiles was trying not to panic now, his entire body shaking. And if he moved closer to Derek because he could, and literally had nowhere else to go, then, well. Derek’s response was to move a hand to Stiles’s hip and tighten his grip a bit, though he kept his other hand firmly over Stiles’s mouth.

They heard movement outside the closet, the creature passing by the closed door, and Stiles relaxed for a moment. Derek’s hand lowered from Stiles’s mouth and he let out a slightly shaking breath at the freedom. “A closet, really, Der?” Stiles huffed a little as the hand on his hip tightened. “Do you know what it was?” Stiles amended, looking up into his crimson gaze.

“I don’t know…I’ve never seen anything like that before.” He mumbled. They didn’t exactly have their books to look through either.

Stiles sighed heavily. Godammit. Well, this was gonna be fun. “You called in the pack though?”

“Yeah,” Derek mumbled, eyes on the door. He fell silent, listening to the parts of the house that Stiles couldn’t hear.

“Where is it?” Stiles whispered.

“Sounds like its by the dining room.” Derek mumbled. 

Stiles sighed a little bit, “we need to get to the Jeep and regroup. Wait for the others.” He could briefly feel Derek nod by the light brush of what he assumed was Derek’s nose against his own. He returned the nod and turned around. His back pressed to Derek’s chest where his own chest had been a moment before.

“Okay.” Stiles took a deep breath and reached out, feeling around for the doorknob. Once he found it he wrapped his finger around it for a moment before he let out the breath he’d been holding and flung the door open. He could feel Derek’s hand on his hip still, so he reached down and took that hand as he moved out of the closet at a sprint towards the front door and ultimately his jeep. 

One second he saw the door in clear view, and the next, Stiles felt an impact into his side and then he felt his head crashing into something incredibly hard. Everything was swimming for a moment, and he heard growls and shuffling like there was a fight happening. He clumsily reached up a hand and his fingers dipped into the tacky feeling of blood along the side of his face and temple. He groaned and tried to get his feet under him again.

“Stiles!” He heard, blinking a little slowly towards the mess of blonde curls in his field of vision suddenly.

“’saac?” Stiles mumbled, blinking again to try and get the stars from his vision. “ th’fuck-?” Stiles trailed off when Isaac pulled him to his feet and he almost lost his entire stomach contents right there.

“It’s really big and strong and sent you through a wall, dude.” Isaac’s voice told him. It sounded kind of far away. “Shit, they’re getting their asses kicked in there.”

“I gotta get to my bag.” Stiles told him, somehow managing to get the words out in a relatively sober sounding way.

“wh- okay?” Isaac peered through the hole in the wall before he moved Stiles off to where he assumed his bag was in the dining room. 

In their trek, they had to stop abruptly a couple times when various members of the pack were tossed past them. Erica was down for the count, unconscious on the hardwood. Derek, Boyd, and Scott were all bleeding in a lot of places that Stiles couldn’t even count. It was a lot of blood, and now he wanted to vomit for another reason.

“Are they hurting it?” Stiles asked, leaning heavily on the table once they reached it. He immediately reached into his bag for his little grimoire, flipping through the pages. “Isaac!” He shouted, reached to tug on Isaac’s arm a little when he was taking too long to answer. “Are they hurting it?”

“No, it doesn’t look like they’ve done any damage.” Isaac replied, keeping his back to Stiles in a way to be a layer of protection so that Stiles could focus on what he was doing.

“Fuck.” Stiles muttered, flipping through the pages a little quicker to get to what he needed. “Okay… okay… So. Zac… This is gonna… You gotta make sure that no one flips their shit okay? Cuz this is gonna make me pass out.” He told him, turning with the book in his hand and turning Isaac to look at him. “I’m gonna be okay.” He reiterated in a stern voice before he nodded, patting Isaac’s cheek while he passed him. 

“Alright, big’un.” Stiles said as he walked into sitting room where the other four pack members were bleeding and struggling to keep the thing at bay. “How about we send you on a nice vacation.” Stiles shrugged out of his plaid overshirt and dropped it onto the floor. He had access to his rune tattoos that way.

“Stiles get out of here!” Derek growled, struggling to stand with a very obviously broken leg.

“Nah, I’m gonna get rid of this guy so you guys can heal up a little.” Stiles told him, shooting him a crooked little tilt of his lips. “Relax, Der, I got this.”

Stiles cleared his throat a little and looked down at his book for a moment before he met the beastie’s eyes. He focused nearly all his energy into the will to banish this motherfucker from this plane of existence. The beastie attempted to move towards Stiles, roaring at him when it couldn’t move more than a couple of steps. Stiles smirked a little bit. That’s right, fucker, you’re only moving into another dimension.

With the way that Stiles’s magic worked, it took a fuckton of will power and a lot of energy to pull magic out of his ass and do big shit. And this was definitely some big shit to do. Stiles continued to focus his will on the beastie being banished from this plane, and a few seconds later the air behind the beast was shimmering a bit. The next moment, the air sort of slip open and the creature howled when the rift sucked it towards it. 

Stiles could feel the runes along his skin burning and stinging at the amount of magic he was using. Fuck this was gonna be a doozy of a hangover. He’d deal with that later though. “Alright fucker, have a nice trip.” Stiles mumbled, giving one good burst of magic towards the creature to tip it back into the rift. It let out an outraged roar and fell into the rift, which sort of just… made a suction noise and closed up like nothing had even happened.

“well.” Stiles blinked a couple times. “That was some shit.”

“Stiles are you-“ Derek asked, and then Stiles’s world tilted on its axis a little bit and he heard Derek yell Isaac’s name.

Stiles felt arms catch him before he hit the floor, lifting him off his feet before he let the darkness take hold as he passed out.

+++++++++++

Everything hurt. It was loud, and buzzy, and itchy. Stiles let out a little groan as he moved his head to the side a little bit.

“Hey, don’t move too much.” A soft voice instructed him.

“Wh’appened?” Stiles mumbled through another little groan.

“You went all wizard and kicked a monster into another dimension…or something.” Another voice whispered at him. Isaac.

“Mmm sounds cool.” Stiles mumbled, keeping his eyes closed for the time being, because he was like 99% sure that the lights would kill him.

“More… scary? Your eyes kinda went all white and then the air ripped apart and it was gone and then you just collapsed.” That voice was… Scott.

“Yeah, buddy, sorry… I warned Isaac I’d pass out.” He blindly moved a hand, connecting with whoever was closer to his hand. A warm hand wrapped around his, too big to be Scott’s. Stiles smiled slowly. “D’rek.”

“Yeah.” He mumbled, keeping his voice soft like the others in order to ease Stiles’s magical hangover. He fell silent for a moment before Stiles suddenly felt a little floaty. 

Stiles opened his eyes and saw the black veins traveling up Derek’s arm. He attempted to pull his hand away, but Derek held fast, keeping his hands around Stiles’s. “Shh. It’s okay, you’ll feel better in a minute.”

“S’everyone okay?” Stiles asked, letting the woozy feeling pass before he managed to sit up a little bit against the pillows, keeping his eyes open.

“Everyone’s fine.” Derek replied, and Stiles could see all the others vacating the room sort of quickly.

“Where’re they goin?” Stiles asked, rolling his head a little to look back at Derek. 

He looked exhausted and relieved. Stiles didn’t wanna pull his hand from Derek’s, so he lifted his other hand and pressed his fingertips against Derek’s cheekbone before trailing them down the stubble there. “You look….”

“Relieved?” Derek snorted a little, lifting one hand and taking Stiles’s free hand and adding it to their others, holding onto both Stiles’s hands at once.

“Yeah…” Stiles nodded, letting his eyes drop to their hands. Derek’s thumb was rubbing over the back of one of his hands and Stiles was suddenly hit with a thought. “oh.” He paused, “ _oh._ ” He lifted his eyes to look back at Derek’s eyes.

“yeah, Oh. You scared the hell out of me, you little shit.” Derek lowered his gaze to their hands for a moment before he looked back at Stiles’s eyes. His eyes were softer, fonder, and Stiles was struck by how stupid he’d been. He coulda been seeing those soft eyes for ages now, if he’d just realized sooner. 

“When you… When you went through that wall? I don’t know- I just… I lost it a little bit.” Derek mumbled, brushing his thumb over Stiles’s skin some more. “And then seeing you banishing that thing…. the power? Jesus Stiles.”

“You’ve seen me do magic before.” Stiles mentioned softly, squeezing Derek’s hand lightly.

“Not like that. That was,” he paused for a moment, like he was searching for the right word, “vast. Like all the power in the room just rushed to you and once it was finished it was like a static shock just went out. And then you hit the floor, and I couldn’t.. Dammit, I couldn’t even walk at the time.”

“Isaac caught me. I’d told him I’d pass out.”

“I know, but Stiles I-“

“Hey, hey,” Stiles shushed lightly, pulling Derek’s hands until the man moved closer to him. “I get it, okay? I’ve seen the pack- I’ve seen you on the brink of some sort of mortal injury so often and I couldn’t even get to you and stop it- Why do you think I pushed myself so hard to master this magic thing? So I could protect the pack, to protect you if I could. So I get it okay? I’d do literally anything to protect you.” Stiles finished off with a slight whisper.

Despite all the signs, he was still sort of worried he was imagining them in his concussive state and Derek would snort and leave the room full of the rejection that would probably rip stiles apart.

But Derek didn’t reject him. He just smiled ever so slightly and inched closer to stiles, careful like he wasn’t sure if he’d hurt him or not. Stiles wasn’t having any of that shit though, so he just pulled Derek’s hands again until he was close enough that when Stiles sat up completely, he could wrap his arms around Derek’s neck in a loose hug.

Derek slid his arms around Stiles’s waist, pulling them even closer together in a real hug, holding on tightly. “Stiles, I thought—”

“Shh, its okay.” He tightened his arms around Derek’s neck for a moment. “It’s okay. We’re all okay.”

Derek let out a small breath, pushing his face into the side of Stiles’s neck and holding on to him tightly. Stiles melted into the embrace for a moment before he moved back slightly, enough that he could look into Derek’s eyes. “Der…”

Derek nodded a little bit, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Stiles had always imagined that if he ever kissed Derek that it’d be some fierce, heavy, hard thing. This was nothing like that. It was soft, and gentle, and more than anything he could have imagined really. Perfect, like coming home after a long trip away.


End file.
